The specification relates to gateway selection for a virtual parked vehicle network. The virtual parked vehicle network includes a cluster of parked vehicles.
Modern vehicles require regular access to wireless networks and updated sensor data describing their current environment. Accordingly, modern vehicles seek to access sensor data and other data provided by other vehicles or endpoints, or provide other vehicles and endpoints with updated sensor data and other data, on a regular basis. However, wireless networks and updated sensor data describing their current environment are not always available. Sometimes a wireless network is available, but the signal strength for the wireless network is too weak or variable, or the speed of the wireless network is too slow or unstable. These deficiencies are because the wireless networks are not optimized for mobility applications, or because they are transmitted from an access point which is too far from the roadway.